


You are my sunshine

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Series: my baby shot me down [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Mentions of dea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: Hey guys so this has been a very long while so sorry about that I'm absolutely awful haha but I do hope a) someone reads this b) someone likes this and c) you don't all absolutely hate me





	You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this has been a very long while so sorry about that I'm absolutely awful haha but I do hope a) someone reads this b) someone likes this and c) you don't all absolutely hate me

He notices some of them looking beside carl, realising the missing pieces all the people not with them and realising what that means, he sees Maggies eyes go down in sadness and Glenn clench his jaw he sees others shifting around too feeling the absolute devastation in the car.

He realises they've lost their leader and friends and someone needs to get them out of there and as its his fault his dad is dead it has to be him to get them out no more wanting desperately to help but not knowing how always being too weak, to unsure, there isn't any time for that now he's got no other choice. He needs to get them to be ready to fight out of here. 

That's when a woman he recognizes from being on the governors side steps forward just a tiny bit and glenn steps in front of her and he understands that's she's one of them now. Somehow. It isn't important anyway as long as she can help get them out what does it matter which side she was. Hell worry about it later. People make mistakes and do monstrous things he's all to aware of that. 

That's when the car opens and all the men are dragged out they don't take carl with them. Even though he tries to goad them into taking him too they don't listen or care about him. He's nothing to them. But he'll show them don't underestimate a grimes. Especially a desperate one. 

He listens to the footsteps as they leave until he no longer can and tries to think of a plan. He knows all he's got on him is the clothes he's wearing and his hat which isn't much help but maybe someone else has something more useful. 

"what have you all got on you? Anything useful?" 

He gets a few things thrown near by him a hair clip someone managed to keep hold of, a belt, some wrappers (he's unsure how they are at all useful but he guesses everyone put everything they had), a very tiny knife that was hidden in the bottom of someones boots and a broken watch that someone had around their ankle for some reason. 

He's not sure how to use any of this to get out but he knows he has to try so he tries to make a lasso out of the belt to hook around the door handle outside and unlatch it but before he can try to use it he hears a gigantic bang worse than the governors tank's made. He quickly tries to unlock it desperate to know whats happening when the door gets opened and carl thinks this is it I've got us killed. 

Then he sees Glenn and daryls faces and breaths and sigh of relief knowing they can make it out it'll be OK their group is back together. Almost. 

It's a blood pumping fight to escape, walkers are everywhere and if it's not a walker round the corner it's a human which is worse. Eventually Maggie spots a bit of fence that's down and they all climb over back into the forest. 

Where by some miracle its Carol waiting for them. They all speed up at the sight of her all desperate to hug her, make sure she's real daryl gets their first then carl does and she just hugs him realising what it means that Rick isn't there and trying not to react. 

After everyone has hugged Carol she starts to explain she bumped into tyreese who had judith with him and carl just shuts down. Judith is alive. He's not alone. It takes him a minute for his brain to start working again to realise that carol was coming toward them meaning judith is probably just over there. So close. 

Before he realises it he's running at full speed into the distance just desperate to see his sister, to see the little girl his mum died for, that he named, that he's seen grow from the very first day she was born, the child that he feels responsible for, that's basically his child now as he's all she's got left bloodwise. 

And there she is crying softly but healthy and alive. Breathing in and out and the shock of actually seeing her alive almost slows him down but his absolute ridiculous joy sends him shooting forward even quicker, this is better than the day he found out his dad wasn't really dead, as he knows what death means now, too well, so he can truly understand what a miracle this moment is, seeing her again is. 

Then she's in his arms and he's cradling her to his chest tears streaming down his face his head buried in the soft baby hair on her head just breathing her in. 

He never wants to move again but then he feels someone gently holding his arm and sees michonne's arm stroke the back of Judith's head, and he looks up and realises she wouldnt be alive if it wasnt for tyreese he owes him the world and more just for giving him the gift of seeing her again

He can never be thankful enough so he does the only thing he can think of to show how ridiculous happy and grateful he is. He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the reunion I'm sorry I'm a bad writer and everything I just have ideas the actually writing of them is not a strong suit I think that's why it takes so long because I know im not good at it, I wish I was but writing stories is hard lol


End file.
